Hamtaro's Episode
by crazypixie789
Summary: Its Christmas! Laura wants to tell Travis how she feels but what happens when he likes someone else? Hamtaro needs to get Laura a present and Oxnard, Boss and Hamtaro likes Bijou. Who wil she choose?
1. Default Chapter

Hamtaro!!!!!!!! Theme song comes on.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Hamtaro  
  
Hamtaro Episode: Bijou's Choice, Lora's Decision, and Hamtaro's Perfect Present  
  
Hamtaro yawned from the inside of his cage. He had been up all night wrapping presents for his Ham-Ham friends, because you see today is Christmas!  
"Isn't it great?" Laura asked Hamtaro showing him a soccer ball that she had bought for Travis, her secret crush. Hamtaro nodded in reply. 'Its great Laura' thought Hamtaro.  
  
"I didn't know what to give him so Kana suggested getting him a new soccer ball" Lora said, "I also got Kana a picture frame so she can put a picture in." Hamtaro nodded.  
  
"But I didn't forget you Hamtaro here," Laura handed him a tiny box. Hamtaro opened it quickly and then jumped with joy. Inside the box was a sun flower seed with a red bow tied on it. Laura smiled.  
  
"Bye Hamtaro!" She exclaimed while going down stairs with the presents to school.  
  
'Oh no!' thought Hamtaro, 'I forgot to get Lora a present!' Hamtaro scurried out of his cage toward the club house. He then ran back into the cage for he forgot the presents for the Ham-Hams.  
  
____________________________________  
  
"Why thank you Boss" Bijou said opening the present, it was a cut out heart with Boss s' and Bijous' initials. B+B.  
  
"Aww it was nothing Bijou" Boss replied. He was pushed over by a fat hamster with a sunflower seed in his ear.  
  
"Here Bijou I got you a present too! Merry Christmas!" Oxnart said.  
  
"Thank You!" Bijou in a French accent, "Its very nize Oxnart" It was leaves glued together to shaped as a flower and in the middle of it was a sun flower seed. Oxnart blushed.  
  
"Was mine nice?" asked Boss pushing Oxnart.  
  
"Yes, Boss it was nice too" Bijou said. Boss blushed.  
  
"I got you both presentz," said Bijou, "Here is one for you Oxnart and you Boss" Boss opened his present and saw 5 sun flower seeds tied together. Boss opened his present and saw it was a hammer with a sun flower seed on it.  
  
"Thank You Bijou IT'S BEAUTIFUL!!" exclaimed Oxnart, tears were in his eyes as he looked at the beautiful present before him. Bijou laughed.  
  
"BUT THANK YOU FOR GIVING ME THE BEST PRESENT!!" Boss said holding his hammer up high like it was an idol. Bijou and Oxnart sweat dropped.  
Just then the door creaked open. A white and orange hamster came in with a bag of some sort.  
  
"Hi Hamtaro!" The three hamsters said in unison.  
  
"Hey guys!" Hamtaro greeted, he dragged the bag in.  
  
_____________________________________________________  
  
Laura smiled, 'Today is when I'm going to tell Travis how I feel about him' she thought. She looked at her unsuccessfully gift wrapped soccer ball. The wrapping paper was kind of torn and there was a note attached to it which said:  
  
'Dear Travis,  
  
I have really liked you for a long time. Do you feel the same way about me?  
  
Laura'  
  
Her eyes lit up when she saw Travis talking to one of his friends. She took a deep breath and when his friend left she ran up to him.  
  
"Hey Travis!" She said brightly.  
  
"Hey Laura, Merry Christmas!" Travis replied.  
  
"Merry Christmas to you too."  
  
"Hey I- Lora do you know where Kana is?" Travis interrupted. Laura frowned for a second but put it back on her smile as quickly as it came on.  
  
"No, I haven't seen her today, why?" Laura asked. Travis looked down and blushed.  
  
"Well, um I got her something for Christmas and I wanted, to um, give it to her," he said stuttering. Laura froze her whole body got numb and she saw her whole world crashing before her. Does Travis like Kana? She shook it out of her head it couldn't be. Kana knew how much she liked Travis, she would never do this to her. Right?  
  
"What d-did you get her?" Laura bravely asked. Travis blushed again his face beet red.  
  
He took out a small present out of his pocket and opened it. Inside it was a golden locket. He opened it and inside it read, "I like you". Laura gasped. Did he mean he liked her? Or Kana?  
  
"You see, I kind of really like Kana." Travis said.  
  
Dun, Dun, Dun. What will Laura do? Will Hamtaro find the perfect present for Laura? And who does Bijou like? Please Review! 


	2. the worst christmas

AHH!! Man I can't believe I spelt Oxnard wrong! I have to proofread more carefully. I probably spelt a lot of things wrong so please excuse my spelling mistakes and grammar. I suck at both of them. Plus I haven't watched Hamtaro in a looong time. I only get to watch it once three weeks. Its on like at 7 on Cartoon Network in the morning. (I'm either at bed or getting dressed for school) Thanks to all of you who caught my mistake! Appreciate the reviews! Now on with the story!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Hamtaro  
  
Chapter 2  
  
Ages:  
  
Laura, Travis, and Kana: 15  
  
"So what's in the bag Hamtaro?" asked Boss. Hamtaro opened the bag and inside it were presents!  
  
"I got all of the ham hams presents for Christmas!" Hamtaro said.  
  
"Here is yours Oxnard" said Hamtaro handing Oxnard a present. He opened it and smiled it was a blue bag with Oxnard's face on it. (I wonder where he got that)  
  
"Wow, thanks Hamtaro!" said Oxnard cheerfully, "What's it for?" The ham hams sweat dropped.  
  
"It's to hold all your sunflower seeds"  
  
"Really? Cool I'll put some sunflowers seeds in it now!" Oxnard put a sunflower seed in it. "THIS ROCKS!"  
  
"Your welcome Oxnard, here's one for you Boss" Boss unwrapped his gift.  
  
_________________________________________________  
  
Laura ran. She didn't know what else to do. Travis the one guy she truly loved didn't love her. Instead he loved her best friend Kana. Travis was probably wondering why she left. But she didn't care she just had to get away from him. 'Oh no!' she gasped. 'She had left the soccer ball!' More tears ran down her face as she ran faster. Not looking where she was going she ran into the person that she didn't want to face at the moment.  
  
"Oh sorry Laura.what's wrong?" Kana asked, "Didn't Travis like your present?" Anger rose inside Laura and for the first time she felt hatred toward Kana.  
  
"You of all people should know! You ruined my life! I HATE YOU!" screamed Laura. Kana looked taken back.  
  
"What are you talking about Laura?"  
  
"I was going to tell my feelings to Travis but you know what? HE LOVES YOU!! He doesn't like me; he's in love with you!" Laura sobbed more.  
  
"Well. I don't feel that way about him!" replied Kana. But she was fooling herself; she was in love with Travis too.  
  
__________________________________________  
  
"Thanks for the hat Hamtaro" thanked Boss.  
  
"And thank you for ze new bows Hamtaro they are very prettzy" Bijou commented. Hamtaro blushed.  
  
"Y-your welcome" said Hamtaro "where are the other ham hams?"  
  
"I think their on vacation" Oxnard said.  
  
"Oh, I'm going on vacation with Laura in two days" Hamtaro replied.  
  
"Kana's family is staying home this Christmas"  
  
"So is _____" Bijou commented. (I have no idea the girl's name)  
  
"At least Bijou will be with me!" Boss exclaimed.  
  
"Hey I'm staying Boss!" cried Oxnard.  
  
______________________________________________________  
  
Kana sighed. This had to be the worst Christmas ever. Laura was still mad at her and Oxnard was missing. She had looked everywhere for him but he was no where to be seen. Tears ran down her face as she remembered how mad Laura was at her. But was Laura telling the truth? Did he like her? Don't be kidding yourself Kana, she must have mistaken what Travis had said, he probably liked Laura. Kana continued to look for Oxnard.  
  
*Ding Dong*  
  
Kana stopped searching and went to the open the door. What she saw wasn't what she expected.  
  
"Travis. . ."  
  
Please review!! What will happen? Who will Travis end up with? Vote for who Bijou ends up with: Oxnard, Boss, or Hamtaro?  
  
~till next time~ 


	3. think think think

Right now Bijou and Hamtaro are in the lead by 2. Keep voting!! Here is the 3rd chapter.... Wow I have never written a 3rd chapter of any of my stories before. COOL!  
  
Chapter 3  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Hamtaro.  
  
"What's wrong Hamtaro?" Oxnard asked. Hamtaro was looking down at the floor.  
  
"I don't have a present for Laura." Hamtaro said sadly.  
  
"Oh." Oxnard sat down next to Hamtaro and took out a sunflower seed and bit into it thinking.  
  
"Here is your prezent Boss" Bijou said handing him a decorated box.  
  
"Wow! Really for me?" Bijou nodded. Boss unwrapped it quickly.  
  
"I LOVE IT BIJOU!!! Wait. What is it? O WELL I DON'T CARE!! As long as it's from you I love it!"  
  
"That is very sweet Boss, I knitted you a sweater"  
  
"Its very. pretty. where's the hole for my head?"  
  
"Right there" Bijou replied.  
  
"Eee... That's a little too small for my head"  
  
"Oh I am sorry Boss"  
  
"NO!! Its ok Bijou see I can put it on" Boss exclaimed.  
  
"Uh. Boss?"  
  
"Help Bijou I can't breathe!"  
  
___________________________________________  
  
"I can't believe what I said," Laura thought, "I should have given Kana a chance to explain.its not her fault Travis likes her" At the thought of his name tears once more ran down Laura's face. She swiftly wiped it off and turned the knob to her room.  
  
"Hamtaro" She called. She went up to his cage and saw he was gone.  
  
"Hamtaro?" There was no sign of the orange and white hamster.  
  
"Oh no, he's disappeared!" *ding dong* Laura went up to answer the door.  
  
"Travis?"  
  
"Hey Laura can I come in?" Laura nodded. He looked behind him and smiled before he came into Laura's house.  
  
"Laura I got your present" Laura looked down is shame. Travis was probably going to tell her that he loved Kana and not her.  
  
"Look Travis I know you-"Before you start talking I realized that I never got you anything, so here" He handed her a gold box. Laura hesitated but accepted the gift.  
  
Laura opened the top of the box and gasped, it was a gold necklace just like Kana's but inside it said 'I like you too' Laura was confused didn't he like Kana?  
  
"I've always thought of you as a friend until today and I realized that I had the same feelings for you as well" Laura felt unbelievably happy. She smiled and leaned in to kiss Travis but Travis moved away.  
  
"But, I also have feelings for Kana" Laura's heart sank and the happiness inside her that once took place turned back to misery. Travis opened the front door and Kana came in.  
  
"Hey Laura." Kana greeted cheerlessly.  
  
"Hey Kana" Laura said coldly she didn't know why but she wanted to be mean to Kana. She didn't like this feeling. Kana looked down and guilt crept back into her mind.  
  
Travis cleared his throat and the two girls looked at him. "I've decided to choose between you too" Kana and Laura looked at each other and then at Travis.  
  
"Who do you pick?" Kana asked.  
  
"I pick  
  
__________________________________________  
  
"Hamtaro I got it!" Oxnard shouted.  
  
"Well what is it Oxnard?" Hamtaro asked excitedly.  
  
"You should get her what ever she likes!"  
  
"Err. But Oxnard I don't know what she likes"  
  
"Oh.I know what Kana likes maybe it will give you an idea" Hamtaro said ok so Oxnard went on, "Let's see she likes computers, sunflower seeds.no wait that's me, um she likes Travis-  
  
"Thanks Oxnard you got me an idea, I'll get her Travis for Christmas!"  
  
"But Hamtaro, Kana likes Travis too"  
  
"But what about Laura?"  
  
"But what about Kana?"  
  
"Laura!"  
  
"KANA!"  
  
"LAURA!"  
  
"KANA!"  
  
"BIJOU!" shouted Boss.  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"Over there guys!" Hamtaro and Oxnard turned their attention to where Boss pointed and froze. Bijou was on the floor and her face was purple!  
  
"I don't think she's breathing!" Hamtaro cried.  
  
Who will Travis pick? Is Bijou really not breathing? Who will save her? Sorry for the bad chapter.But please review and still vote for who Bijou should go with. 


	4. chapter 4

Chapter 4  
  
A/N: YAY! The last chapter or is it?! Now who will Travis pick? Is Bijou going to be alright? Who will Bijou choose? Does anyone even care? Oh well.Oh and you either like this chapter or you hate it.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Hamtaro if I did I uh. I don't know.hmm.that's a thought what would I do? Oh well. ON WITH THE STORY!!!!!  
  
Hamtaro rushed over to Bijou's side and touched her forehead. He took his paw away from her head and purple gooey stuff was on his paw.  
  
"I'm coming Bijou! Ahh what the heck is that?" Boss exclaimed. Oxnard came up to Bijou and tasted a tiny bit of the purple gooey stuff.  
  
"Taste like laffy taffy" Oxnard said. Hamtaro and Boss looked at him disgusted.  
  
"What?" asked Oxnard. *sweat drop*  
  
_____________________________________________________  
  
"I pick-  
  
"WAIT!!!! Before you say who you like Travis I just want to tell Kana I'm sorry!" Laura yelled.  
  
"I'm sorry to Laura, you can have Travis!"  
  
"No Kana you can have him!"  
  
"No you!"  
  
"You"  
  
You!"  
  
*cough, cough* Laura and Kana were hugging and they almost forgot that Travis was there.  
  
"Oh, sorry Travis.now what were you saying?" Laura asked.  
  
"I was saying that I choose-  
  
"Wait!" Kana yelled, Travis sighed and nodded his head, "Laura before he chooses I just want to say that whoever he picks it won't ruin out friendship right?"  
  
"Of, course Kana! Friends Forever"  
  
"Good, ok now you can continue Travis"  
  
"Ok, I choose  
  
_______________________________________________  
  
"Are you ok Bijou?" asked Oxnard.  
  
"I think so." Bijou said.  
  
"What was that purple stuff on your face?" asked Boss.  
  
"Huh oh, laffy taffy I was eating it and it somehow went on my face." *sweat drop*  
  
__________________________________________________  
  
"Ok, I choose-  
  
"TRAVY!"  
  
"Huh?" Travis turned around and looked to see who was calling him.  
  
"GLITTER?!" They had forgotten to close Laura's door.  
  
HAHAHAHA!! Glitter has come back! Poor Travis. Plus two guest appearances in the next chapter! Sorry for the short chapter and I can't update often since I have school. Stay tuned and REVIEW!!! 


End file.
